


Falling In Love Is Sometimes Literal

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderswap, meet cute, prompt ficlet, scirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jamie and Scotty meet when he falls out of a tree.





	

Thud.

“Ooof!”

Captain Jamie Kirk turned at the alarming sound of a body hitting the ground, poised to help a cadet in distress. Underneath a nearby tree lay a man in a tattered flight suit with red stripes that indicated engineering. He was gasping and looked rather dazed. 

“Are you okay, sir?” She asked in concern, mentally scanning him for possible injuries the way Bones taught her. 

“Aye,” he answered after a few gasps. “Just knocked the wind out o’ me a bit. Missed my foothold while climbing this tree.”

“What were you climbing a tree for?” Jamie asked. “That’s not something I see a lot of officers doing these days.”

The man chuckled ruefully and sat up, testing his limbs carefully. She noticed one eyebrow was missing and his hands were stained from grease. Despite this, he had a pleasant round face and twinkling grey eyes that looked like he had a generous sense of humor. 

“Was trying to fetch my drone. Got it stuck in the top branches. Like an idiot I just had to climb the tree instead of fetching a ladder.” His eyes took in her uniform and widened. 

“I fell like a sack of meal right in front of the great Captain Jamie Tabitha Kirk?” 

“I’m afraid so,” Jamie smiled at him. He really was cute in his flustered, bedraggled state, she thought.

“And who might you be, Lieutenant Commander?” 

“Montgomery Scott is my name, but my mates call me Scotty. Pleased to meet you, Captain.I always wanted to meet the lucky soul who has charge of the finest ship in the fleet.”

“You’re fond of my silver lady?” Jamie asked. 

“Very much so. I helped build her and know every inch of her ample nacelles and warp core by heart.”

He sounded like he was in love. Jamie was liking the man more and more.

“I wish more of the engineers in my crew had that enthusiasm. How in the heck did you not get assigned to the Enterprise?”

Scotty looked sheepish. 

“Well, see, there was this unfortunate experiment with a beagle that went wrong and I ticked off old Archer.” 

“Ah,” Jamie winced. Archer was a good guy, but really crabby if you got on his bad side. 

“How about I help you get your drone down without any near neck-breaking and you tell me about that Admiral-angering incident? You’re clearly too smart to be stuck planetside.”

Scotty blushed and stuck out his hand as he shakily got to his feet. 

“I’d be delighted, Captain.”

“You can call me Jamie,” she smiled.


End file.
